sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan Dragosavich
)]] )]] Name: Morgan Dragosavich Gender: Male Age: Eighteen Grade: Senior 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Science, video games, exploring the city Appearance: '''Standing at 5'10" and weighing 141 lbs, Morgan lacks the proverbial athletic bone anywhere in his body. Thanks to a growth spurt in the summer between his junior and senior year, Morgan has a lot of trouble being coordinated, and his general lack of enthusiasm for sports have left him with a thin, spindly body that lacks anything but the most basic of muscle mass. Morgan's facial features are very noticeably Slavic in origin. His face has a rounder shape to it, with a prominent forehead and higher cheekbones. His chin is squared, and his eyes are an icy blue. His nose is slightly more pointed than normal, and his lips are full, well-sized in proportion to the rest of his face. Morgan has brown hair that he wears longer, in a heavy, angular fringe style. His bangs are constantly getting in his eyes, and he's often seen brushing his hair to the right side of his forehead. Morgan is considered handsome by most mothers he comes into contact with, but the student body of George Hunter High haven't quite caught up to that line of thinking yet. He still has a baby-face, and facial hair hasn't started to grow yet for him, which is a subject of much consternation for Morgan. Due to his lack of muscle mass, Morgan gets cold often, so he's usually found wearing a long-sleeved undershirt with a t-shirt overtop. His shirts are almost always those with a silly expression or neat design on them, the type that you'd order online. In the wintertime or when it's cooler outside, he'll still layer, but wear hooded sweatshirts as well. He usually wears jeans or pants that have a tighter fit as he doesn't like how baggy pants feel on his legs. On the day of the trip, Morgan was wearing a kelly green t-shirt that he bought online with a design called "Alien vs Jonesy", depicting an argument between a Xenomorph from the Alien movies and a cat. Underneath this shirt he wore a dark grey long-sleeved undershirt, and black skinny jeans. He wore a pair of green Converse to match with his shirt. '''Biography: Born on April 1, 2000, Morgan was born to a pair of immigrant parents from Serbia, Radko and Ludmila. Upon first arriving to the United States in the year 1995, the Dragosaviches initially lived in Seattle, Radko catching on as a programmer for one of the early computer software development companies. This allowed Ludmila the freedom to explore her career as an artist while the two adjusted to life within the United States. After some moderate successes within their respective careers, the young couple believed it finally time to have children, and in 2000, Morgan was born. A tumultuous era in American history, Morgan's early years were spent keeping him very guarded following the events of 9/11. Obviously a smart child, Morgan was constantly intrigued by the world around him, and was never overwhelmed by external stimuli. Rather, it was the opposite. If there was a loose strap hanging down, a shoelace that looked askew, or a button that was flashing, Morgan would be the child who would wander over and pull on it, untie it, or push it. When Morgan was five years old, Radko's perseverance was rewarded and he was promoted. This promotion came with more responsibility, more money, but required the family to uproot and move to Tennessee. The family left Seattle in 2006 and put down roots in Chattanooga where they have remained to the present day. The move didn't phase Morgan very much. He was a social child who made friends easily, and so he fit in seamlessly. While not an athletic kid, he was constantly full of energy, and had a great deal of difficulty concentrating in his classes. His teachers soon took to having him run a lap around the classroom when he got too rambunctious. One such topic for Morgan was that of science, more specifically: chemistry. After being placed in front of the television one afternoon as a child, Morgan watched an entire Discovery channel marathon about the wonders of science, and found himself captivated by a graphic of the periodic table, and the chemical reactions that the scientist on the television was able to produce simply by putting two different things together. From that point, Morgan became fascinated by how he could do the same. Starting with a simple baking soda and vinegar volcano, his parents encouraged his interests by purchasing him a poster of the periodic table and very basic books about chemistry. After breezing through the basic children's books, Radko relented and finally started to provide his son with more advanced reading materials. As a child, Morgan was often found with his nose buried in his scientific textbooks, learning about how different chemicals would bond together and how they would react. It became quickly apparent to both Radko and Ludmila that if this kept up, Morgan would have a long and fruitful career in the sciences. In continuing to try and encourage him, Radko would sometimes order chemicals online and carefully supervise his son's experiments. This also enhanced the relationship between father and son, which meant a lot to Radko. One day during the fourth grade, Morgan found himself sitting around at home, his mother fully engaged in making dinner, his father yet to come home. Partly out of boredom and partly out of a fascination for chemicals and the various experiments that his father would supervise him doing, Morgan took it upon himself to do some experimentation of his own. While he followed all of the safety steps to the letter, unfortunately the boy was unaware of the side effects of mixing certain chemicals. In trying to duplicate an experiment that they'd done days before, Morgan accidentally mixed two hazardous chemicals together, creating a mildly toxic gas. Leaving the garage after the experiment didn't work as he'd thought, he went inside of his house to look up the combination of chemicals on the Internet. His mother then entered the garage to put a pot away and was overwhelmed by the fumes. It was only when Morgan came back and found his mother struggling to breathe that he called 911 and prevented what could have been a massive tragedy. Thanks to Morgan's quick call and the response of the emergency personnel, Ludmila made a full recovery. Radko, however, was livid at the fact that he had almost lost his wife. After a very loud and stern lecture, Radko put an end to the experiments and vowed that they would only resume once Morgan could learn how to be more responsible. This proved to be a permanent end to the science experiments, leading to a strained relationship between Morgan and his father. Ludmila chose not to blame her son for creating the gas, as she believed it had been unintentional and she saw how guilty and devastated that he was during her recovery. She tried to explain to her husband that she didn't blame her son for it and that it was an accident, unsuccessfully trying to mend the fences between the two. As the years have gone by, Morgan now has a closer relationship with his mother rather than his father, as bad feelings from the particular incident have lingered. Radko now generally sees his son as reckless, and has become more of a disciplinarian after the garage incident. On the other hand, Ludmila feels that the incident was just an example of Morgan's exuberance, and has tried to sooth the wounds of betrayal between her husband and her son. This has led to her taking Morgan's side on a number of various disagreements, and has been a source of consternation within her marriage to Radko. As Morgan got older, puberty hit him very hard, and hormones began to flood his system. As this happened, he started to take an interest in the opposite sex. The first girl that he asked out turned him down, but he simply shrugged it off, and moved on to having a crush on someone else. This behavior has continued as Morgan moved in to high school. He'll crush easily, and when turned down, he simply shrugs it off and moves on. This has led to Morgan having asked out a large percentage of the student body. When he is in a relationship, he does generally treat the women well, but his scatteredness and lack of impulse control usually leads to his relationships ending fairly quickly. Even still, Morgan has had more luck with the female populace at George Hunter High than most would expect. This is a fact that he isn't boastful about, he just looks at it as a numbers game. Socially, Morgan gets along with most people, and is known to be someone of a class clown. His wit and his mouth have made him friends, but this coupled his lack of impulse control have sometimes earned him the ire of some of the more popular students at the school. Conversely, the outcast students tend not to like him very much either, as some of them have been the target of an ill-timed joke at their expense. Nonetheless, Morgan means well and isn't the type to be cruel or mean to someone: if he knows that he's hurt someone's feelings, he'll go out of his way to apologize and try to make it right. As Morgan is guided by his id, he's often successful in talking his friends in to partaking in some crazy scheme, adventure around town, or wild ride. His parents have tried to ensure that he always has proper safety gear for riding his bike, attended driving school at the top school for safety, and have tried to drill in to his head that he needs to remember that he isn't invincible. They're pleased that he has such an active social life, but privately they're happy for the days that he sits in his room playing video games and isn't out and about doing something that could potentially maim himself. He does try to be involved in school activities like the drama club or the yearbook, but his scattered nature leaves his attendance records generally fairly poor. This has given him a small reputation of being unreliable, though he's usually an entertaining presence when he's around for most. As he does not have the use of a car, Morgan is very fond of traipsing through the city and the surrounding woodlands on his bike. He will constantly go and see if he can discover new nooks and crannies in the city, and it's not beyond the realm of possibility that he will come home covered in sap and tree leaves. In constant motion, this has given Morgan an innate sense of direction, as his parents (particularly his father) have drilled it into his head that he needs to make sure he knows where he is. Morgan finds nature to be a calming space where he can allow his mind to wander. When he's not outside, Morgan is fond of video games. Mostly a PC gamer, he plays a lot of Call of Duty, and tends to be drawn towards various other shooters, for the kinetic experience and the fact that you can pick it up, play a few games, and put it down when you become bored. Due to this rationale, he also enjoys sports games like Madden or NHL, though he more likes the modes where you can create your own roster of players and build your team up, somewhat like an RPG. His interest in the quick-play sports games has given him a surprising knowledge about certain sports, but aside from watching the odd Titans or Predators game on television, he doesn't really follow them, more knowing and enjoying individual players due to the nature of the games. Morgan has a video gaming headset where he will incessantly trash-talk while playing. As a student, Morgan gets fairly average grades, though his grades in science, biology and chemistry are usually higher thanks to his knowledge of the subject. His English essays leave a little bit to be desired, as his teachers often find his prose more scattered and less formal than most essays call for. He also does not excel in gym class thanks to his lithe frame and awkward presence, though his marks are not as poor as one might expect as he is vocal and often very involved in most of the activities, his enthusiasm making up for a lack of ability. There is very little middle-ground for Morgan when it comes to his teachers: most either find him very annoying or very entertaining. Morgan is planning to attend UCLA for chemistry in the fall. He chose a university away from home to get away from the awkwardness with his father, hopeful that the distance would help smooth out some of the tension between them. Outside of something in the sciences, he doesn't really have a clear goal for what he wants to do with his life. Morgan just assumes that he'll figure it out as he gets older and will learn more through his more specialized university courses to help point him in the right direction. Advantages: Morgan does not have very many fears. He understands a lot about science and chemistry, and knows a lot of fairly advanced formulae and will know how to make use of any leftover household chemicals he finds. He has a presence within the student body and most people at least know him by reputation and don't hate having him around. He sees failure as a small setback rather than a devastating burden. He is very energetic and doesn't tire easily. He has an excellent sense of direction. Disadvantages: He has virtually no muscle on his frame. While his cardiovascular system is strong, he has almost no strength in his upper body. Morgan is impulsive and will often act before he thinks. His mouth has gotten him in to trouble in the past and he has invariably annoyed people without realizing or caring in the past. Designated Number: Male Student no. 027 --- Designated Weapon: Molotov Cocktail Conclusion: There you go kid, have the traditional weapon of your people, and they say we're not cultured. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Cactus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Cactus '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Molotov Cocktail (assigned weapon, to Wyatt Carter) '''Allies: 'Axel Fontaine, Coriander Silverman, Michael Froese, Lizzie Lebowski 'Enemies: 'Wyatt Carter, Bret Carter, Lorenzo Tavares, Lucas Brady 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Morgan woke in the depths of the woods, face down so as to breathe a lungful of dust as his first conscious breath. He lapsed into a screaming fit, all the while appraising his surroundings. He was only somewhat able to appraise his supplies with a straight mind- his thoughts lagged for a moment, then he realized they were all sentenced to die, closest to his heart Lizzie Lebowski, his girlfriend of recent months. Armed with that sobering knowledge he finally forced himself up, and to getting a move on, sure all his screaming might have attracted unwanted attention. An hour or so later he was wandering the gardens of the mansion, a bit more brought to crushing reality, but also able to distract himself with nicer thoughts. Up until he ran into the brothers Bret and Wyatt Carter, who quickly dispelled any notion of being friendly by attacking, Wyatt charging straight at him while he was too paralyzed to move. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below are a list of threads containing Morgan, in chronological order: The Past: *Please Don't Leave Me V7 Pregame: *Walk on the Wild Side *Five Crooked Lines *Have You Lost Me? *Walk Without Rhythm *Sisyphean Self-Maintenance *The Red Sweater Conundrum *You Spin Me Right Round Baby, Right Round (#SwiftBall) Prom: *Phosphorescence, Luminescence and You *Something Good The Trip: *Room 716: Adventures Through Time and Space *Something Better *The Best of You V7: *Put Your Head On Straight and (Get Up, Get On, Get Out, Get Up) Fly Away, Little Birdie *Time to Play the Game *Break Your Halo *The Unavoidable Sun *Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Is In) *Ninety-Nine Nights Just Means There's More He Can Find *Shame, Shame Go Away, Come Again Some Other Day *Memories Keep Haunting Me, Help Me Chase Them All Away Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Morgan Dragosavich. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students